1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidered patch and the manufacturing method thereof for the item such as cap, clothes, bag and others and, more particularly, to the embroidered patch which is designed to reduce the manufacturing process and to enhance the productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patch has been developed from the symbol and ornament used on the shields of the knight from the middle ages. It has been used on various kinds of apparel including clothes, cap, bag and others along with the increase of its application and the availability of manufacturing many kinds of patches like characters, numbers, figures, pictures, etc.
One of the patches being used is the embroidered one in which embroidery yarn is used. The patch is embroidered along the preset line of clothes or sole sheets according to the design of a user. It, then, is cut along the circumference line of said patch and it is sewn in zigzag by sewing machines.
However, because the above conventional manufacturing method of embroidered patch had troublesome cutting process, improvement of the process as well as productivity has been necessary.